1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controlling devices and methods, and, in particular, to a controlling device and method for an HVAC system.
2. Description of Related Art
The air conditioning system is used for controlling and maintaining temperature, humidity, pressure, wind, and cleanness inside a building in a predetermined range to make personnel live comfortably inside an environment of the building. A heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system is one of the air conditioning systems as know by person having ordinary skills in the art.
However, as traditional controlling method of air conditioning systems is predetermined in fixed values, therefore, it can not be applied to suit the measure to local conditions in different situations. If the predetermined fixed values are not appropriately set up, not only the environment thermal comfort inside a building is reduced, but also power consumption of an air conditioning system is increased without considering environment factors in many ways.
Meanwhile, as environmental protection issues raise, everyone is dedicated to energy conservation and carbon reduction. In ordinary daily life, an air conditioning system takes a great majority ratio of power consumption, and it would make a major progress, if the air conditioning system proceeds energy-saving.
Therefore, it would be problems to be solved that are how to take indoor environment factors such as temperature, humidity into consideration, and to maintain environment thermal comfort for indoor personnel and reduce power consumption in the same time.